The Shadow Sphere
by Celsie
Summary: Sequel to Raven's Sister. Three weeks after Kari's death Raven discovers a black sphere lodged in her mind. Can she warn her friends before the sphere erases her existence completely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. However I do own Kari, the Shadow, Drae and anything else I decide to add.

Summary: Three weeks after the death of Raven's sister, Raven discovers a suspicious black sphere lodged in her mind. A few hours later her emotions are gone and she's trapped inside her own mind. Can she reach the others in time to warn them before her existence is erased forever?

(A/N) This is the sequel to Raven's Sister. Rae/Rob. Rob/Star implications.

* * *

**The Shadow Sphere**

Chapter 1 Lover's Secret

Raven leaned into the boy wonder with a sigh of relief. It had three weeks since the death of her sister but she had gotten over it rather quickly considering her new relationship with Robin and the fact that her sister resided in her mind and helped keep Raven's powers in check.

Robin looked over at the large raven shaped clock that was hung over Raven's bookshelf. "Rae? It's after three. I should probably go so we can get some sleep huh?" Robin asked as he nestled his face into her neck breathing deeply and enjoying the closeness he shared with the violet haired sorceress.

For the last two hours they had been sitting on her bed in her dark and ethereal room just talking about everything they had been through together and how strange it was that now they could understand what all the things they had felt in the past had meant. It's like they say hindsight is 20/20.

"I guess so." Raven answered, she half expected to hear Kari in her mind with a sigh and a fervently whispered "Thank god it's abut time!" but she didn't, maybe there was some kind of event going on amongst her emotions. Raven floated up off Robin's lap and landed on her feet on the floor.

Robin jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't wanna go!" he whined huskily as he gazed into her dark eyes. Raven giggled softly and closed her eyes expected an explosion. Even three weeks after her sister began work on controlling her powers from the inside she still felt uneasy about some emotions.

Robin flashed his seductive boyish grin and Raven was glad he had his arms around her waist otherwise she was quite sure she'd melt into the floor. "I could always stay the night..." Robin said the smile creeping over his face.

Raven's eyes widened and she popped him in the back of the head; "NO you can't sleep with me tonight! I may never get to sleep if I let you." Raven said as she leaned into him and kissed him passionately but when he moved to deepen the kiss she pulled back.

Robin quickly hid his disappointment and hurt ego, "I'm sorry Robin but if we get going...I might have trouble stopping." Raven whispered sadly.

Robin couldn't help it, "Didn't realize I took away that much control just by being here." he said with his trademark seductive grin enveloping his face.

Raven blushed furiously, "Go before your ego explodes your head." Raven said as she opened the door and lightly pushed him out.

Robin turned just before the door closed, "Hey Raven?" he asked looking into her eyes a look of boyish embarrassment blooming on his face.

"Yeah?" she asked fighting the urge to pull him back into her room.

"Tomorrow, do you think we should tell the others about us?" Robin asked, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep the love of his life a secret and he had the sneaking suspicion that Starfire was beginning to have feelings for him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I don't know Robin...are you sure it won't cause problems between you and Starfire?" Raven asked remembering the looks and lingering touches that Starfire had been bestowing on Robin for the past two weeks.

"You sense it too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Raven said sadness entering her voice. Robin's eyes widened as he heard the underlying despair.

"Raven." he said his voice entering warning mode. Raven turned away and gazed out towards her window.

"Raven, I know what your thinking and I won't let you do it. This is meant to be, and if you still can't tell that after all this time then it doesn't say much for me does it?" Robin demanded becoming worried when Raven refused to look at him. Raven sighed heavily and gave Robin a weary smile.

"Well, night Robin." she said as she went to close the door again before Robin could say anything. Robin laid his forehead against the cold metal and sighed, god he loved her but sometimes he just wanted to shake some sense into her.

* * *

Celsie: Yes this is it! The long...okay so it wasn't that long...awaited sequel to Raven's Sister! WOO HOO! I'm numbah 1! Yeah WOO! Okay I have lost my mind only slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. However I do own Kari, the Shadow, Drae and anything else I decide to add.

Summary: Three weeks after the death of Raven's sister, Raven discovers a suspicious black sphere lodged in her mind. A few hours later her emotions are gone and she's trapped inside her own mind. Can she reach the others in time to warn them before her existence is erased forever?

(A/N) This is the sequel to Raven's Sister. Rae/Rob. Rob/Star implications.

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**DemonicGoddess: I'm really glad you liked the story summary, I spent almost a half hour trying to think of it!**

**strwbrrydaquiri: Thanks! **

**mysticmagicmage: Well I'M crazy _and _hyper! lol! I'm glad your enjoying the story.**

**darkfirebird1432: Thank you!**

The Shadow Sphere Chapter 2 Suspicious Sphere 

_RAVEN! WHAT do you think your doing? _Kari demanded from her mind.

Raven just shook her head.

_Oh no ya don't, just shaking your head won't get rid of me. I'm your sister damn it, now get your ass in here. We have some things to discuss. _Kari hissed mentally.

Raven sighed but knew it would do no good to ignore her sister; Kari was very determined and very annoying. She picked up her mirror and began chanting until she felt the familiar tug of being sucked into her own mind.

"It's about damn time you came." Kari said as she hugged her sister with a look of amusement on her features.

"Hey Kari. What's wrong?" Raven said looking around. Her emotions were lounging around a huge black sphere that she didn't recognize.

"That's what's wrong." Kari said as she turned and pointed to the black sphere.

"What is it?" Raven asked as the two sisters made their way over to the emotions.

"We believe it is a new form of emotion." Knowledge said slowly as she held up her book.

"What kind of emotion comes wrapped in a big sphere?" Sarcasm asked with a smirk. Knowledge just gazed at her,

"It's scary." Timid said from behind Bravery who was currently poking at the sphere in interest. Wisdom was floating with a sitting position with her eyes closed.

"We are unsure of what it is, and Knowledge should refrain from throwing out theories until they have been tested and proven." Wisdom said with a stern look in Knowledge's direction.

Raven suddenly realized some of her emotions were missing. "Hey where's Gross?"

"Who cares?" Snobby asked from the corner where she was filing her nails with an uninterested look on her face.

"No offense Raven but quite frankly I'm glad Gross is currently MIA. She was making me sick." Kari muttered as she went and sat down next to Curious.

"I've lost track of how many emotions are running around in here. Is Gross the only one missing?" Raven asked mentally checking the emotions as she looked around. Rage had a golden band around her neck and every time it moved the band would begin electrifying her.

"Where'd you get that?" Raven asked staring back into the eyes of her Rage.

"It was what Slade used on me for the first few weeks." Kari answered softly. Raven squeezed her eyes shut sadness filling her heart.

Knowledge looked up from a very important looking ledger, "It appears that Gross is the only emotion currently not in attendance."

Raven nodded, "Good, then it's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay well what about the sphere thing?" Kari asked as she leaned back against a dead tree. She scuffed her foot across the ground kicking up a fine red dust in boredom. Raven walked forward and walked around the sphere.

"When did it show up?" she asked looking around at her emotions.

"Umm, I'd say it was about four days ago maybe?" Kari said slowly thinking.

"Four days ago? What happened four days ago?" Raven muttered thinking back.

"Didn't you fight that new guy? What was his name...Drae?" Kari said looking over at Knowledge for confirmation.

"Yeah that was it. Hey wasn't I hit by some kind of light thing?" Raven said.

"You don't think that had anything to do with it do you?" Kari asked. Ever since her arrival in Raven's mind she had done most of the speaking on behalf of the emotions during the meetings like this one.

"It's possible I guess." Raven answered as she poked at the sphere. She sighed and looked over at Kari.

"Keep an eye on it. If anything happens let me know." Raven said as she turned and disappeared. Kari sighed and turned back to the sphere with an intrigued look on her face. She was becoming slightly concerned about this sphere, it didn't belong here and she didn't like it.


End file.
